An Angel Flies
by A Bleeding Rose
Summary: Are there really beings of heavenly descent?


*~ this first starts in X2 when the Mansion is being raided...i just switched characters and situations and stuff~*  
  
NO FLAMES!!!!!  
  
It was a peaceful night at the Mansion, with the stars all alight and the wind was soft and quiet, like a baby's whisper. The Mansion was calm and quiet, as all the students and teachers were abed. The curtains flutter in the room of Kitty Pryde, who sleeps soundly with her purple stuffed dragon under her arm. Her roommate, Rogue, a mysterious girl, sleeps on the opposite side of the room. Down the hall, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Evan sleep soundly, untroubled by bad dreams. Only two are awake in this giant sleeping house.  
  
Kurt Wagner, a new student, was one of them. He couldn't sleep because his mind was restless. Soft tears were pouring down his blue fur, a heart- wrenching site. His mind had gone back to his parents in Germany, in their little house down by a river. He used to play in the river when he was little and would always swim in it when it was summer. He saw his father fishing in the river, his mother hanging their laundry on a line outside. A soft breeze played with her hair and she laughed with pleasure. Gott in Heimel, how much he missed that.  
  
Professor Xavier sits in his wheelchair gazing out of the window. He sighs with pleasure. The one time during the day he can think to himself without having to worry about the students was after they were asleep. He didn't have a lot to think about, he just enjoyed the silence. Suddenly, his sixth sense perked up. Someone was coming...it was outside... Xavier expanded his mind to see who it was, but before he could reach it, he saw it flying over the gate. It was apparent that it was injured, for an arm was hanging down from the sillouhette of the angel. An angel....yes....thats what it was.....it might not have had the glorious splendor of an angel, but the wings were almost the size of the body.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a blast of red light shot from the ground toward the angel. It swerved, startled, as another and another blast fired from the ground. The Mansion's defense system! It saw the angel as an enemy and it must be shot down! The Professor hesitated just a moment to watch the angel.....it swerved with the precision of a peregrine falcon...amazing. Snapping out of it, Xavier wheeled quickly to the control panel for the defense system and quickly typed a bunch of keys and a computerized voice said, "Voice Identification". Xavier almost shouted, "Charles Xavier!" The computerized voice then said, "Charles Xavier, confirmed. Defense system override." Xavier turned around and was momentarily surprised.  
  
The angel was standing in the room right next to the window that he had been at moments earlier. It was standing in the shadow, so the Professor couldn't see the being very well. "Who are you?" the Professor asked calmly. The being was breathing hard and seemed to look up at him from the shadows. "Charles...Xavier?" the being, a female, asked. "Yes, I am Charles Xavier..." he paused, waiting for a response from the woman. But he didn't get one, as with a soft moan, the woman collapsed onto the floor, still clutching her arm.  
  
Kurt Wagner, having watched the whole scene, staring outside his window at the angel dodging the blasts from the defense system, was clutching at his windowsill with both hands. He was slightly out of breath....there was an ANGEL in the mansion courtyard. He was absolutely thunderstruck......an angel. Kurt muttered a silent prayer for the person that the angel was sent to deliver a message or to help and ported down to the front lobby. When he reappeared, he saw no one, but heard a soft moan and a dull thud coming from the Professor's office. He crouched a little and crept slowly toward the office. He tried to slow his breathing down and make it softer, with a little luck. He stopped right at the Professor's door, which was partially cracked, and listened.  
  
It's alright, Kurt. You can come in.  
  
Kurt, cursing himself under his breath, slowly opened the office door. 


End file.
